


Y sus ojos se clavaron en ella

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Nami fue a ayudarlo, Sanji se desvivió en halagos. Nojiko rió enternecida por el cariño que ese nakama en particular le tenía a su hermana, pero notaba sin dificultad que no era correspondido. Conocía muy bien a Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y sus ojos se clavaron en ella

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo del Rey de los Piratas y de Eiichiro Oda.

El regreso a casa no fue un camino fácil. En todo sentido. Eran demasiado famosos y habían convivido en un barco durante años. Se atragantaban con el nudo en la garganta, porque con Chopper y Franky tenían llanto de sobra y para toda la cosecha.

O'hara había dejado de existir desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y también, desde hacía mucho tiempo, el cyborg había planeado las mil y un maneras de proponérselo.

El momento de quiebre llegó cuando arribaron a Twin Capes. Laboon aún guardaba un poco de pintura amarilla sobre el ojo izquierdo. Estaba casi extinto el emblema de los Mugiwara que Luffy le hubiera pintado hacía ya más de seis años.

Fue el momento de quiebre porque sabían que ahí se coronaba el viaje. Pero Brook no quiso bajar, y entre lágrimas acordaron dejar primero a Franky. Claro: era en la otra punta del mundo, y eso le daba meses extras para hacerse a la idea de que sus días de gloria como pirata, morirían.

Tras el Thousand Sunny, el sol… y Laboon, siguiendo al imponente barco. Si ya de por sí la nave que el cyborg había creado para el nuevo Rey de los Piratas era extremadamente célebre, no eran menos cautelosos llevando como mascota una enorme ballena.

Valía la pena. A Brook se lo notaba feliz… había sido el último en cumplir su sueño. Cada tarde salía a cubierta para tocarle su canción a Laboon, en compañía del tonel dial.

La parada obligatoria fue Arabasta, porque ahí vivía una antigua nakama, una Mugiwara. Así, Vivi pudo conocer al resto de la tripulación con la que no había compartido viaje pero que, igualmente, la sentía cercana. Cada día esperaba ansiosa el periódico y buscaba estar informada de cada paso que daban sus amigos. De esa forma sentía como si en verdad estuviera con ellos.

Al final Franky se animó, y cuando llegaron a Water Seven no tuvieron que despedir a un nakama, sino a dos. La fiesta fue demasiado pomposa; temían llamar la atención de la marina, pero de todos modos festejaron, como si no hubiera mañana. Porque tal vez no lo habría en verdad.

Chopper lloró, aferrado a la falda de Robin, gritando a viva voz lo mucho que la iba a extrañar y que la esperaba en Drum. Con el cyborg fue otro espectáculo, parecían competir para ver quién se secaba antes como una pasa de uva.

De vuelta Arabasta, parada obligatoria para reponer provisiones y ¿por qué negarlo? Para saludar de nuevo a Vivi. Chopper había insistido tanto… sin embargo, contrario a lo pensando, no lloró cuando fue su turno de bajarse. Tal vez porque se sentía orgulloso de volver a su tierra siendo muy consciente de que había conocido el mar, como tantas veces le había aconsejado el doctor Hiruluk que hiciera.

Poco a poco el barco iba quedando vacío y las fiestas eran cada vez más lúgubres: Trataban de darse ánimos entre ellos, a su particular manera.

Luffy lucía cada vez más pensativo, las heridas de batalla le pasaban factura y se notaba en su mirada el paso del tiempo. Parecía más viejo de lo que en verdad era.

Cuando Brook se quedó en Twin Capes con Laboon y el antiguo doctor de Gold Roger, ahí cada uno se sumió en sus cavilaciones. No estaban tristes, no… volverían a casa, con los suyos, con una historia detrás.

Nostalgia. No era otra cosa más que la nostalgia colándose en cada fibra de sus cuerpos. La necesidad de decirle muchas cosas a esos seres queridos con los que se había compartido el viaje, aun sabiendo que no hacía falta.

Se conocían tanto, y tan bien.

—Sanji, ¿quieres que te dejemos a ti primero? —La voz de Nami atravesó el Sunny, sus pensamientos y su corazón.

El cocinero le regaló una extraña sonrisa empañada por la añoranza, y negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría visitar una vez más tu aldea, Nami-san —respondió en un murmullo, atragantándose con las ganas de decirle mucho más.

Era ahora o nunca. Él lo sabía.

—¿Y tú te bajas? —preguntó Usopp, como si no fuera obvio.

—Claro —se desconcertó la navegante, para enseguida entender la razón de esa pregunta—, tú ya sabes manejar muy bien el Sunny, Usopp… no tendrán problemas en llegar.

Sabían cuál era el orden, por pura lógica: las islas seguían estando en el mismo lugar y seguirían estando por muchos siglos más. Y en cuanto Sanji reparó en que Zoro y Luffy quedarían a lo último no pudo evitar mencionarlo:

—Tsk… —chistó, poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta la cocina—Con el sentido de orientación del marimo, terminará con Luffy de nuevo en Raftel.

El mentado capitán soltó risitas en señal de aprobación. Eso era tan cierto como que la luna era redonda.

—No sería tan idiota de perderme en el mar donde me crié, cocinero —refutó el espadachín olvidando que por ese motivo había conocido a Luffy—, además yo siempre encuentro el lugar hacia donde me dirijo. No puedes decir lo mismo tú —agregó virulento— que todavía no hallas tu cerebro, ¿o se te fue a la polla?

Una nueva pelea, tan típica, dio comienzo, pero Sanji no la llevó adelante tanto como en un pasado la hubiera llevado. No porque pelear con Zoro hubiera perdido su encanto de repente, es que… no quería que su estado de ánimo influenciara en una simple pelea cotidiana.

Tendía a explotar, literalmente… y no sería bueno enfrentar a Zoro —ni a nadie— con esos humos.

…

En poco más de un día, la aldea Kokoyashi ya podía verse desde el puesto de vigía. Ese fatídico día le tocaba a Sanji hacer la guardia. Tomó aire, lo necesario para no sucumbir, y gritó "¡Tierra!". La vio a Nami salir, a medio vestir con un solero de piyama y una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

Por reflejo, sonrió… porque verla feliz a Nami le hacía feliz a él. Tan natural.

En pocos minutos los otros tres tripulantes que quedaban pusieron el Sunny a toda marcha. Cada vez era más difícil maniobrar un barco con tan poca gente a bordo, tal era así que Nami varias veces se preguntó si no sería conveniente acompañarlos, pero Usopp le había leído la mente, y tenía un maravilloso plan que consistía en pagarle a Merry con el Sunny, conseguir un barco más pequeño y maniobrable para que así Zoro y Luffy pudieran operarlo y pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

Asunto arreglado. Pero había otros, como la inminente despedida de una de las nakama más antiguas, de la pelirroja, de Nami-swan como le había bautizado el cocinero tiempo atrás. Dichas despedidas cada vez costaban más, quizás porque a las heridas nuevas, se les sumaban las que las anteriores despedidas habían dejado.

Pero seguían diciéndose, cual mantra, que no era tristeza. No, ¿cómo serlo? No había motivos para estarlo si por separarse no dejaban de ser amigos y familia. Cierto es que los cambios siempre dan miedo y generan inseguridad.

Sanji preparó el desayuno, sabiendo que al finalizar este ya estarían tocando tierra. Así fue… la aldea se convulsionó con la llegada de Nami, Sanji había olvidado por un momento lo muy querida que era. No por nada… semejante sacrificio debía rendir sus frutos. Y ahí estaba dicho fruto: el amor de todos los aldeanos.

No importaba cuántas veces Nami les robase, o lo muy mandona que fuera, la querían así. Tal cual como ellos habían aprendido a quererla. Y él a amarla.

—Bienvenida, hermana —Nojiko le regaló una enorme sonrisa, y pese al momento de indecisión, al final ambas dieron el paso al frente para abrazarse.

Nami finalmente no lo soportó más y el llanto nació desde lo más hondo, y aferrada a la camisa de Genzoku se descargó cuanto quiso. Caminaron cuesta arriba, siendo seguidos por los aldeanos. Todos querían acercarse a Nami y saludarla. Estuvo en esa tarea por horas, hasta que cada aldeano se sintió satisfecho de haberle dado la bienvenida merecida.

Durante ese transcurso, Sanji cocinó… cocinó con una sonrisa. Cientos y cientos de platos. Tenía ayuda, pero aún así cocinaba como un autómata, de manera casi mecánica, como si lo hiciera de memoria.

Poco a poco la casa de Bellemere-san y sus inmediaciones se vieron vacías de aldeanos, en ella sólo quedaban los Mugiwara, además de Nojiko y Genzoku. La fiesta había sido una bestial, no tan grande como la que tuvieron en Arabasta o en Water Seven, pero quizás la diferencia estaba en que en esa ocasión Sanji no tenía tanta ayuda para lavar los trastos y acomodar el desorden.

Afuera había una pileta y un tablón lo suficientemente ancho para ir lavando y acumulando los trastos a medida que los iba secando. No le molestaba hacerlo, porque estar ahí, un poco solo, le servía para acomodar mejor las ideas dentro de su desordenada cabeza.

Primero apareció Usopp para ayudarlo, luego se turnó Zoro, hasta Luffy, y para cuando Nami salió habían decidido hacerlo todos para tomar un poco de fresco en esa noche calurosa. Adiós a la tortura mental, se dijo Sanji. Y era mejor así: no darle más vuelta al asunto.

Cuando Nami fue a ayudarlo, Sanji se desvivió en halagos. Nojiko rió enternecida por el cariño que ese nakama en particular le tenía a su hermana, pero notaba sin dificultad que no era correspondido. Conocía muy bien a Nami.

Sin embargo Sanji no se detuvo. El alcohol nunca dejó de correr en pequeñas cantidades, y al no sentir todavía la lengua dormida, el cocinero la había dejado a sus anchas, en una verborrea pocas veces vista en él.

—Ya, Sanji… no te pongas pesado.

—Pero… es que si no te digo todo estos piropos ahora, ¿cuándo lo haré, Nami-san? —se lamentó, mordiendo el repasador. —¡Son años de piropos que no te podré dar! Guárdalos todos juntos esta noche.

Todos rieron, Nami incluida; más resignada que el resto al carácter tan romántico de Sanji. Asintió, sólo para darle el gusto, y nada más.

La noche auguraba ser larga, era evidente que ninguno tenía la intención de dar fin con ese encuentro. Genzoku había partido hacia horas a descansar y, bajo el cobertizo, Zoro roncaba, mientras que Usopp cabeceaba a un lado de un dormido capitán.

—Nami… ¿por qué no acuestas a tus amigos dentro?

—¿Dónde? —Alzó los hombros—Déjalos, están acostumbrados a dormir así —Le restó importancia.

Ella también —como pirata— se había visto en la necesidad de dormir en los lugares más inverosímiles.

Nojiko juntó las copas limpias que estaban a un lado de la pileta y fue adentro a ordenar los cacharros que le pertenecían.

Cuando la mujer pasó a su lado y Sanji sintió el aroma cítrico de su perfume, fue como un encantamiento. Como si recién reparase en que Nami no era la única mujer en el mundo. La miró a través de la ventana, estudiándola con calma, con esa mirada escrutadora de todo hombre que contempla embelesado los atributos femeninos.

Pero no podía con su genio, pues a un lado de Nojiko estaba Nami, y sus ojos se desviaron a su amada pelirroja y allí se quedaron. Dios… sentía ganas de llorar, y era TAN patético sentirse así. Sin embargo ese estado desapareció de golpe dando paso a la curiosidad. Se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando las damas con tanto empeño y sonrisitas de por medio.

Si supiera que hablaban de él…

De repente, Nami se mostró enojada con su hermana, ¿qué le había dicho? Sanji se encogió hombros, desde su lugar podía ver las reacciones de las muchachas, pero no oír su conversación. Al final, Nojiko acabó por negar con la cabeza en un gesto cansino o más bien de conformismo. Nami entornó los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta para asomar la cabeza y decir:

—Sanji, tú estás despierto así que dormirás adentro.

—¿En tu habitación, Nami-swan?

—No —dijo rotundamente—. Ni lo sueñes. —Dio la vuelta aclarando—Te improvisaré una cama con mantas en la cocina, yo me voy a dormir… que descanses.

Nojiko salió por la misma puerta, riendo bajito ante la escena que parecía ser tan cotidiana. Y con esa mueca alegre en los labios estudió al cocinero de arriba abajo. Sanji se hubiera visto dispuesto a reprochar tamaña invasión visual, pero era una mujer, así que no podía ser grosero… ni quería.

—¿Sucede algo, Nojiko-san? —Cerró la canilla, por fin había terminado, entre recesos y charlas, de terminar con esa faena.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Se daba cuenta sin necesidad de conocerlo profundamente:

—La quieres mucho… —tomó un trago de su copa—a mi hermana.

A Sanji se le escapó una risa, que más bien fue un suspiro de aflicción.

—Ella también te quiere…

—Por supuesto… sé que ella también me quiere —afirmó convencido—, sólo que quizás no de la misma manera.

—Es joven —argumentó Nojiko—, dale tiempo a… —el muchacho negó con la cabeza, silenciándola.

—Su corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

Nojiko apretó los labios. Ella también se había dado cuenta, pero aunque se lo preguntó a Nami, jamás imaginó esperar que el cocinero lo tuviera tan asumido. Sonrió para sus adentros: todavía era joven, no en edad, sino tal vez en maduración. Parecía ser esa clase de muchacho que se aferra a un amor, y a él se queda… padeciendo, sufriendo, añorando.

—¡Qué complicados que son! —rió la mujer—, porque por lo visto ella tampoco es correspondida. Válgame Dios, si esto fuera el guión de una telenovela seríamos millonarios.

Fue el turno de Sanji para reír.

—Supongo que ella nunca dejará de verme como un idiota —alzó un hombro y calló de golpe. Como si reparase en que estaba siendo demasiado sincero con esa mujer a la que no conocía a fondo.

Se sintió incómodo; porque más allá de que no había tanta confianza, era una mujer. No podía mostrarse tan miserable ante una. Sin embargo y de inmediato comprendió que todo eso le había nacido natural porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar del tema, sacarlo afuera. Y Nojiko parecía ser la pobre víctima. Nojiko suspiró, parecía que su función en la aldea era escuchar los problemas de la gente y tratar de confortarles. Una cutre psicóloga devenida a cosechadora de naranjas.

—La idiota es ella —retrucó la mujer sin inmutarse por llamar idiota a su propia hermana, ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Minutos atrás, por ejemplo, había sido la última vez que se lo dijo a la cara—, porque la quieres —asintió.

Eso se veía con suma claridad. Sí, el chico podía piropear, decir idioteces a diestra y siniestra pero… era sincero, sus sentimientos para con Nami eran sinceros.

—No te sientas mal —dijo a modo de consuelo, sin estar muy segura de cómo consolar a un perfecto desconocido, porque de ese rubio se acordaba poco y nada.

Le tenía estima: había sido uno de los liberadores de la aldea, y era evidente que había cuidado de Nami todo ese tiempo.

Se volvía a decir, sin dudas que era patética para consolar a alguien. Le faltaba, nada más, hacerle una caricia en la cabeza como si de un perro callejero se tratase.

—Me siento bien —contradijo, dándose cuenta de que su estado era demasiado transparente. Más para esas alturas en las que estaba solo… solo con Nojiko—Bueno… me pone triste despedirme de Nami —Luego de un breve silencio, continuó—sin proponerle que… ya sabes —alzó los hombros, recargando la espalda contra la pileta y encendiendo de paso un cigarrillo.

La frase quedó volando en el aire. Nojiko se cruzó de brazos perdiendo la mirada y tratando de encontrar las palabras justas. No podía ser cruel con el muchacho —que lucía tan embobado con su hermana— y decirle que ni lo intentase porque recibiría un NO categórico.

Sin embargo el rubio volvió a sorprenderla, demostrándole cuán consciente era de su situación:

—Igual ya sé cuál será su respuesta… y quizás por eso todavía no le dije nada. Y quizás no lo haga nunca.

—No es la única mujer en el mundo, de todos modos—argumentó, estirando la mano para robarle el cigarrillo de los dedos—, si ella no sabe aprovechar, alguna mujer aparecerá.

Nojiko se llevó ese cigarro a la boca y dio una calada honda. Sanji se perdió en esos labios.

—Habrá alguna mujer, muy afortunada, que sabrá valorarte.

Le había gustado darle las gracias por el cumplido, pero la situación era tan surrealista que no podía. Por empezar, ninguna chica le había dedicado esa clase de cumplidos, y para terminar, la sentía cada vez más cerca. En todo sentido. Sería, tal vez, culpa de la soledad.

—¿A-aprovechar? —tartamudeó, parpadeando como si se estuviera obligando a volver en sí de un trance profundo.

—Claro… aprovechar semejante espécimen de hombre —arqueó una ceja, pasándole el cigarrillo.

Sanji se hubiera hecho atrás de la impresión, de no tener la pileta como freno.

—En pocas palabras —continuó Nojiko acercando sus labios a los de Sanji—, si ella no sabe aprovecharte, yo lo haré —se alejó, sin besarlo, dejándole cruelmente con las ganas, y le guiñó un ojo para después perderse por la puerta.

Por Dios, eso NO era propio de una dama. Pero Bellemere-san les había enseñado a ambas a ir tras lo que querían, más si se trataban de hombres apuestos y dispuestos a ser considerados con ellas. Que esa clase de hombre, escasean en el East Blue (y en todo el mundo, ¿para qué negarlo?).

—Me encantan las chicas malas —rió como un estúpido para enseguida enseriarse—aunque mamá siempre me aconsejó no acercarme a esa clase de mujeres…

Fue tras ella a seguir lo que había dejado a medias. Quería probarla, ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar, pero se equivocaba si creía que Nojiko se la dejaría fácil. No, señor. No era una cualquiera, que Bellemere-san también les había inculcado el respeto propio.

—Te dejaré dormir conmigo en la cama, para que no duermas en el suelo —Lo tomó de la corbata y lo arrastró rumbo a su cuarto. El corazón de Sanji latía tan fuerte que temía despertar a los demás—, pero sin sexo —aclaró, al ver la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza.

—Prometo ser un niño bueno —mintió; pero claro que no le faltaría el respeto a una dama o haría algo indeseable.

—Más te vale —amenazó, muy intimidante, y Sanji ahí supo que Nami tenía a quien salir.

De nuevo Nojiko volvía a acercarse de esa manera peligrosa, para después dejarlo con las ganas. Pero no… esa noche Sanji sació todo su apetito. Porque Nojiko era una chica mala, de esas que las señoras hechas y derechas tildan de mujer viciada.

Podían culpar al alcohol, a la necesidad de sentir el calor humano y un poco de amor, pero lo cierto es que esa noche pasó más de lo que una mujer recatada permitiría. Y auguraba durar. Pues cuando Sanji le prometía a una chica cielo e infierno, lo daba _todo_.

A Nami le costó acostumbrarse a los Nojiko-swan, pero cuando llegó el primer sobrino de muchos, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sanji pasaba a ser parte de la familia. No era tan malo tenerlo como cuñado, después de todo lo quería.

Sin dudas ellos dos estaban destinados a caminar por senderos similares en la vida, como Sanji siempre había proclamado a los cuatro vientos. Sólo que el destino nunca aclaró de qué manera.

 **Fin**

 _  
**Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**   
_


End file.
